penronpafandomcom-20200214-history
Tarot Court OVA 1
Shower Surprise Schwert rose to the sound of bees buzzing outside his bedroom window. Throwing off the bed covers, the prince made his way downstairs, where he obtained a bar of soap and towel from the laundry room, and dashed out the front door, then down the road to the showering hole. He was delighted as the showering hole was always empty on Sundays. In nothing but his brown loincloth, Schwert flung himself into the showering hole, legs upto his chest. The prince splashed in the water, coming up after and shaking, drying his hair. He stood, removing his loincloth and placed it over a nearby rock followed by his towel and soap. A rock wall behind him and water beneath, the prince took a deep breath and took a sigh of relief. With a wave of his hand, Schwert summoned a short, blue and gold sword, and slashed a nearby rope which suspend a wooden beam, attached to gigantic bucket of water, causing the bucket to tip over and slowly spill water on him, much like a waterfall. First, Schwert lathered his body in the water. He made sure not to miss any nook or cranny on his body; from his armpit to his inner thighs. Gathering a mixture of soap and water in his hands, he began washing his hair. The prince stood nonchalantly; arms behind his head, hands tending to his silvery-blue locks. He stared up at the sky, a quiet and calm expression upon his face. A bright flash suddenly appeared in the corner of his eye! Following the flash was Vollmond in nothing but the wind brushing against his bare ass. The Tarot users blushed and avoided eye contact of one-another, despite seeing each other naked on multiple occassions prior. Schwert's eyes quickly wondered across Vollmond's naked body; Vollmond was slender with slight build, much like Schwert himself. He had dark purple body hair; his armpit hair being normal, while his pubes cut in the shape of an upside-down crescent moon, a pair of reasonably-sized balls and a firm yet round, tight ass. In addition to a similar physique, Vollmond also had a 7.5 inch uncut cock, while Schwert's was packing a solid 7 between his legs. Soon Vollmond found himself eying the prince in return; his eyes adventuring all across Schwert's toned yet somewhat "cute" upper body and round, soft plush ass. Schwert's pubes were shaved but his silvery-blue pit hair remained. His balls were slightly bigger, rosey-pink nipples and the head of his cock was the yummiest rosey-pink color. Vollmond: Hey, Schwert. Schwert: Yeah? Vollmond: N-Nice cock, man. ' Schwert:' Thanks...Y-You too... The prince offered to wash Vollmond's back for him, which the moon Tarot User calmy obliged. Although, what began as a simple scrubbing of his back turned into the squeezing and groping of his ass, then finally the passionate and rhythmic stroking of his cock, Schwert rock-hard and pressed against his rival, and good friend's lower cheeks. Category:Tarot Court Category:PENStrike